


Sweeter Than Sweets (Mitsukuni Haninozuka x Reader)

by SilverCape



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Mitsukuni - Freeform, Mitsukuni x Reader, Reader x Honey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2067951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverCape/pseuds/SilverCape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are the new 'boy' in Ouran academy. Apparently, you are also in he same situation as Haruhi Fujioka as a cross dresser and you become the new host in Ouran. What happens when you catch the eye of a certain Lolita boy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You were new to Ouran Academy, but not by your parents money (which they had a lot of), but your own scholarship. You just...didn't want to depend on money for something like this. 

Also, if you hadn't noticed, you were a cross dresser. Not like a creepy one, you had to because one time you were being mugged in your visit to the United States. You succeeded to take down the the mugger, but in the process, one of his accomplices cut your hair off when you dodged a knife stab. Good thing you were a shodan in many martial arts. (A/N: a shodan means a person who has a second degree black belt or higher. And if you aren't a shod an, just pretend you are!) And plus, why wear a lemon dress (see what I did there) when you could wear a NORMAL uniform.

You also were antisocial. Not gat you were shy or anything, it's that you didn't really cared for making friends, because you were probably going to move anyways. Plus, one time when you DID make friends at an old school, they embarrassed you and brought shame to you infront of the whole school. Ever since then, you built an emotionless wall around yourself.

School was practically over so you were heading home. Well that WAS until these two twins came over and stole your bag that you left in your class. But those two idiots hadn't realized that they just exited the classroom when you were about to enter it.

"HEY! Get back here!" You yelled as you chased them down the hall. As soon, as they stopped, they ran into a music room. Music Room 3, to be exact. As soon, as you opened the door, rose petals flowed around you as you stepped in.

"Welcome to the Ouran Host Club!" Said six boys and one cross dressing girl.

Bofore you could confront the twins, though, a shady blonde teenager came in front of you, "Welcome to the Host Club, my young friend! Now, which host would you like to hits you today? The mischievous type," he pointed to the twins who winked. "The sweet Lolita type?" He pointed to a small, cute blonde boy. "The silent type?" He pointed to a tall boy next to the cute boy. "The cool type?" He pointed to a black haired boy with glasses. "The regular type?" He pointed to the cross dresser who just smiled and waved. "Or me? The princely type?"

"How about the one that will give me my bag back." You said.

\-----

(A/N) yeah, this isn't the best story ever but I hope you like it! Comment if you have ideas or press the favorite button if you likey. I will try to update at LEAST once a week, and if not, then as soon as possible. Thank you!


	2. Becoming A Host?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After all the introduction to each of the various throes of Ouran hosts, the king of hosting, Tamaki, feels that you are truly ready to become a host. And soon, you will find your type.

The tall blonde boy laughed as he patted you on the back. 

"I wasn't joking." You said seriously.

He laughed again as he said, "Well, my sweet little boy, just pick a host! We accept homosexuals!" He said as he pecked your nose gently. 

Your eyes widened, "I'm not even gay you, shady blonde! I'm a girl!" 

You soon realized your mistake as you covered up your mouth. The glasses dude, the twins, and the tall silent guy looked like they expected it. Everyone else gasped.

"Then you are like Haruhi!" The tall blonde said as he looked and pointed at you. "You MUST join the host club!"

You rubbed your chin, "Hmm, there would be a slight problem to that, actually. What if I do not WANT to join the host club?"

The boy with glasses smiled and walked over to you, "Nonsense," he said. "If you join the Ouran Host Club, it will have high benefits for you. Also, I would make your parents stop moving you and you would just get to stay here."

"How did you know that, Kyoya?" Said the twins that stole your bag.

He pushed up his glasses, "I have my sources." 

Everyone looked at at you and the tiny blonde boy looked at you with his cute little eyes. The twins walked over to your sides.

"What do you say?" The one you think is Hikaru whispered in your ear.

"Will you join the us?" The other one whispered into your other ear.

Before you could say your answer, they started tickling you. 

"Okay! Okay, I'll join the Host Club!"

Everyone cheered, well except for the silent tall one and the glasses one, they just stood their and clapped.

"Welcome to the host club, umm." The tall blonde started , but he couldn't get your name.

"(y/n), that's my name." You told him.

"Right! Starting today, (y/n), you are a new host. By tomorrow, come up with your type, okay? But first," (A/N: if you are thinking that I'm going to put selfie in here, you are dead wrong! XD) "let me introduce you to everyone!"


End file.
